1. Field
The present invention relates to a retinal scanning display, and more particularly to a retinal scanning display which displays an image by scanning light modulated in response to an image signal relating to the image in the predetermined scanning directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a device which displays an image in a visually recognizable manner by radiating light from a light source part modulated in response to an image signal to the outside as a radiation light. Further, there has been also known a retinal scanning display in which the light which is radiated to the outside in this manner is scanned in the predetermined scanning direction and is incident on an eye of a user so that an image is projected on a retina of the eye.
In such a retinal scanning display, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-98570 (patent document 1), a diffraction grating which diffracts the light from the light source part in the predetermined diffraction direction is arranged on an optical path. Grooves are formed on such a diffraction grating along the diffraction direction. By arranging the diffraction grating on the optical path, the light is diffracted thus allowing the light to easily enter a pupil of the user.